


Zaproszenie

by Lampira7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Guardian!Pitch, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Trochę inna rzeczywistość. Pitch jest Strażnikiem. Jack został wybrany przez Człowieka na Księżycu, chodź nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, a co ważniejsze Król Koszmarów coś czuje do zimowego ducha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726025) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



Sandy udał się pośpiesznie na Biegun Północny, gdy pojawiła się zorza polarna ciągnąca się aż do domu Świętego Mikołaja. Zanim przybył na miejsce, wszyscy inni już się pojawili. Bunny i North kłócili się o swoje święta, Tooth naprędce wydawała rozkazy swoim wróżkom, a Pitch czaił się w najciemniejszym kącie pokoju.  
  
Chwycił kielich ajerkoniaku i podleciał do najstarszego, nie licząc siebie, a zarazem najbardziej przerażającego Strażnika. Stworzył znak zapytania nad swoją głową.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Minie jednak trochę czasu, zanim North przerwie na wystarczająco długo swoje antagonizowanie Bunny’ego, by wyjaśnić nam, dlaczego zostaliśmy tutaj wezwani.  
  
Pitch skrzyżował ramiona, a cienie zaczęły złowrogo krążyć wokół niego. Przeszedł długą drogę od swoich dni spędzonych samotnie i przyzwyczaił się do bycia członkiem zespołu, ale nie znosił, gdy jego czas był marnowany. Jeśli North i Bunny wkrótce nie przestaną się kłócić, to rozdzieli ich na siłę za pomocą swoich cieni, a mimo iż byłoby to nieskończenie zabawne dla Sandy'ego, nie zmieniało faktu, że reszta Strażników jednak trochę się go boi.  
  
Dlatego też Sandy, będąc dobrym przyjacielem, chwycił jednego z elfów mających dzwonek na czapce i potrząsnął nim gwałtownie.   
  
Tooth, Bunny i North zatrzymali się w swoich działaniach. Sandy po raz kolejny stworzył znak zapytania.  
  
— Ach, tak. Jakie to gapiostwo z mojej strony. — North rzucił niedbale z powrotem do Bunny’ego jedno z jego jaj. — Wezwałem was tutaj, bo Manny mnie o to prosił.  
  
— Człowiek na Księżycu? — Tooth i jej wróżki podniosły wzrok, a wtedy Księżyc powoli przeniósł się po niebie, aż był widoczny przez świetlik. — Ale rozmawia z nami tylko wtedy...  
  
— Kiedy szykuje się coś złego — skończył za nią Bunny. Jego wąsy drgały. — Ktokolwiek coś zauważył ostatnio?  
  
Wszyscy instynktownie obrócili się w kierunku Pitcha, którego cienie zawsze obserwowały wydarzenia na całym świecie.  
  
— Nie jestem świadomy niczego, na co musielibyśmy zwrócić uwagę — poinformował ich chłodno Pitch. — Każdy nieśmiertelny byłby głupcem, nie mówiąc już o tym, że i desperatem, gdyby chciał z nami walczyć.  
  
To była prawda. Mało kto był na tyle odważny, by wykonać jakiś ruch przeciwko dzieciom, które chronili Strażnicy. Nawet najmroczniejsze na świecie siły miały się na baczności przed Pitchem Blackiem.  
  
Było naprawdę dobrą rzeczą, że Król Koszmarów był po ich stronie. Czasami Sandy zastanawiał się, co by zrobili bez niego.  
  
— Jeśli nic nie zagraża dzieciom, to dlaczego... — Tooth przerwała z jękiem, kiedy promień Księżyca przeszedł przez świetlik, powodując otwarcie ukrytego schowka w podłodze i wysunięcie kryształu. — Wiecie, co to znaczy.  
  
— Wybierze nowego strażnika.  
  
North podszedł bliżej. Nawet Pitch wyszedł z cienia, by uzyskać lepszy widok.  
  
— Jak myślicie, kto to będzie? — spytała Tooth, a Sandy stworzył obraz czterolistnej koniczyny. — Może to będzie Leprechaun?*  
  
— Tylko nie Świstak, tylko nie Świstak — mruczał do siebie Bunny.  
  
Przed nimi pojawiła się półprzezroczysta postać. Chudy, bosy chłopak z kijem.  
  
— Jack Frost!  
  
— Cofam tamto. Może być Świstak.  
  
Tooth i jej wróżki westchnęły z rozmarzeniem. Ich oczy błyszczały, a ogony rozłożyły się.  
  
— Tooth, weź się w garść!  
  
Zaskoczona zwróciła się do Bunny’ego.  
  
— Jeśli to jest dla ochrony dzieci...  
  
— Ale on jest zagrożeniem! Zrujnował Wielkanoc w 68. To nieodpowiedzialny, samolubny...  
  
— Strażnik — przerwał mu North, gładząc w zamyśleniu brodę. — Jest Strażnikiem.  
  
Sandy zaklaskał szczęśliwie. Natknął się kilka razy na Jacka i uznał go za zabawnego oraz miłego ducha, przynajmniej dopóki go nie rozdrażniło i nie sprowokowało jego drugiej, bardziej złośliwej strony. Byłby dobrym dodatkiem do zespołu.  
  
Tooth i wróżki wróciły do zachwycania się nim. Bunny i North dyskutowali przyciszonymi głosami. Sandy, ciekawy opinii Pitcha w tej sprawie, odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. To, co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go.  
  
Pitch wpatrywał się w obraz Jacka z czymś podobnym do zadumy. Jego zwykle surowy wyraz twarzy był teraz łagodny, tak jak jego spojrzenie. Sandy nigdy nie widział u niego takiego wyrazu. Nie był pewny, ale ekspresja Pitcha była tak pełna uczucia i czułości, że niemal wyglądała jakby ten był zakochany.  
  
Zainteresowany, przeniósł wzrok z Pitcha na obraz Jacka. Kiedy to się stało?  
  
— Jak nawet mamy się z nim skontaktować? Nie ma stałego adresu. Mogą minąć tygodnie na przeczesywaniu całego globu, zanim go znajdziemy!  
  
— Wciąż trwa zima na półkuli północnej. — Pitch gładko wysunął się na przód. Jego twarz jak zawsze była bez wyrazu, ale jego oczy nadal były przepełnione emocjami. — Prędzej czy później, ale Jack zawsze wraca do Burgess.  
  
Nikt nie kłopotał się, by zapytać Pitcha skąd to wie, zakładając, że jego cienie go o tym poinformowały.  
  
Sandy zaczął myśleć inaczej.  
  
— Pójdę i sprowadzę go tutaj. Będę mógł go łatwo znaleźć z pomocą moich cieni.  
  
Brwi Northa uniosły się w zdziwieniu. Pitch zazwyczaj nie oferował swoich usług w ten sposób.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz...  
  
— Chcę.  
  
— Więc idź i przyprowadź go. Będziemy tutaj, kiedy wrócisz.  
  
Pitch wyszczerzył się i pogrążył się w cieniu, nie trudząc się nawet pożegnaniem.  
  
Sandy uśmiechnął się krzywo. To będzie interesujące.  
  


OoO

  
Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył obraz przedstawiający Jacka Frosta, stracił oddech z emocji, a kiedy go odzyskał, to Bunny zaczął narzekać, jak ciężko jest go odnaleźć. Był aż nazbyt szczęśliwy, by wkroczyć i zaoferować swoje usługi. Pogrążył się w cieniu i ruszył łdo Burgess. Jego myśli szalały.  
  
To było prawie pięćdziesiąt lat temu, w Niedzielę Wielkanocną, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Jacka Frosta. Bunny wpadł niczym burza do jego legowiska, bardziej szalony niż mokry kot, i poprosił go, by odrobinę przestraszył młodego ducha za niszczenie Wielkanocy. Nie zdarzało się często, żeby Strażnik lub inny duch poświęcił czas, by go odwiedzić. Bunny również zaproponował przysługę za to, dlatego też się zgodził i wypełznął na powierzchnię.  
  
Słyszał wcześniej o Jacku, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ujrzał nieuchwytnego zimowego ducha. Miał duże, niebieskie oczy, beztroski uśmiech i białe włosy, które wyglądały na miękkie w dotyku. Zwykle, gdy duchy mówiły o Jacku Frostcie, to skupiały się na tym, że jest irytujący, ale nigdy nie wspomniały, jaki jest wspaniały.  
  
Patrzył z zaciemnionego zagajnika, jak Jack nabrał śnieg formując go w śnieżkę, przed zwróceniem się do dziewczynki siedzącej na sankach na samym szczycie stromego wzgórza.  
  
Jack skoczył na równe nogi i stojąc przy dziecku, pogłaskał brodę w zamyśleniu.  
  
— Hmmm, jest to bardzo ładny kąt, założę się, że dzięki temu uzyska się całkiem niezłą szybkość.  
  
Zaśmiał się, a wiatr nagle zawiał za nim, spychając krzyczącą teraz dziewczynkę ze wzgórza.  
  
Jack wciąż się śmiał, lecąc za dziewczynką i wykorzystując ścieżkę z lodu, by kierować jej ślizgiem oraz by utrzymać ją z dala od niebezpieczeństw.  
  
Pitch wyczuł moment, kiedy jej strach zmienił się w podekscytowanie. Do czasu kiedy jej sanki zwolniły na tyle, by się zatrzymać, śmiała się z zachwytem i Pitch zrelaksował się, słysząc ten radosny dźwięk. Wydawało się to dość oczywiste, że ta zamieć, stworzona trochę poza sezonem, nie była wywołana z zamiarem wyrządzenia szkód, jak to zakładał Bunny.  
  
— Nie ma za co — powiedział z uśmiechem Jack, gdy dziewczynka z ociąganiem zaczęła iść w kierunku domu.  
  
Frost zaczął odwracać się, by wrócić do bitwy na śnieżki, gdy zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Obrócił się szybko, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie ukrywał się Pitch.  
  
Zmrużył oczy i za pomocą wiatru podleciał bliżej z kijem gotowym do użycia.  
  
— Kim jestem, Człowieku Cieniu? — zapytał bez żadnego lęku. — I dlaczego obserwujesz te dzieci?  
  
Kąciki ust Pitcha drgnęły w górę w rozbawieniu.  
  
— To nie na dzieci patrzę, tylko na ciebie Jacku Frostcie. Jestem Pitch Black. — Wyciągnął rękę, ale Jack jedynie odleciał do tyłu i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. — Boogeyman — wyjaśnił. Jack otworzył szeroko oczy w zdumieniu, a kiedy otrząsnął się z tego stanu, zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Och, jesteś jednym z _nich_.  
  
— Jednym z nich?  
  
— Strażników. — Jack wykrzywił się, jakby to słowo zostawiło nieprzyjemny posmak w jego ustach.  
  
Ciekawe, większość duchów bardzo podziwiało wybrańców Manny’ego.  
  
— Nie masz niczego ważniejszego do roboty, tak jak wymyślanie nowych sposobów na przekupstwo dzieci, żeby w was uwierzyły?  
  
Pitch nie był wstanie powstrzymać pełnego niedowierzania chichotu. Było tyko parę osób, innych niż Sandy, które ośmieliłyby się mówić do niego w taki sposób. Byłoby miło współpracować z kimś, kto mógłby choć trochę mu się postawić.  
  
— Właściwie jestem w środku załatwiania czegoś dla jednego ze Strażników.  
  
— Ach. — Jack oparł się mocno na swoim kiju i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Oczy lśniły mu niczym roztapiający się lód. — Tak jak dla Wielkanocnego Kangura? Ostatnio jak go widziałem, to miał całkiem niezły napad furii.  
  
— Kangur? — powtórzył z uśmiechem. Ten chłopiec był bezcenny.  
  
— Przecież nim jest. — Jack uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się szerzej. — Ale zostawmy go na chwilę i porozmawiajmy o tym, _dlaczego tutaj jesteś_? Prawdopodobnie nawet z wiatrem po mojej stronie nie będę szybszy od ciebie, a chowanie się w cieniu mi nie pomoże, więc  równie dobrze możesz zrobić to, po co tu przyszedłeś. Ale... — Jego uśmiech zniknął. Trzymał w zgięciu ramienia kij, wskazujący nieco poniżej brody Pitcha. —...robimy to poza gdzieś indziej. Nie wiem, ile z tych dzieci wierzy w ciebie, ale nie chcę zakończyć ich zabawy.  
  
— Spokojnie. Nie jestem czymś w stylu łowcy czarownic. — Odsunął kij i delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.  
  
Jack natychmiast spiął się. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, wzrok był nieprzytomny. Jeśli Pitch poczułby chociaż najmniejszy ślad strachu, odsunąłby się od razu, ale strach nie był powodem takiej reakcji zimowego ducha.  
  
— Mój drogi chłopcze... — zaczął cicho —...kiedy ostatni raz zostałeś dotknięty?  
  
Jack otrząsnął się z odrętwienia i odsunął gwałtownie, wpatrując się w niego.  
  
— Wiatr — zawołał chrapliwie i w jednej chwili był w powietrzu, kierując się na północ tak szybko, jak tylko wiatr mu na to pozwalał.  
  
Pitch obserwował go, bezczynie zginając palce. Oczywiście, jedną z rzeczy, o których ludzie zapomnieli wspomnieć mówiąc o Jacku Frostcie było to, jak samotny jest. Jak _spragniony jest dotyku_.  
  
Nie było dla niego obce uczucie izolacji, chociaż jego samotność była jego własną decyzją. Było kilka istot, które były gotowe do nawiązania kontaktów z Królem Koszmarów. Przysiągł sobie, że będzie osobiście pilnował chłopca, kiedy będzie miał czas, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ten potrzebował przyjaznego ramienia do wypłakania się.  
  
Nie spodziewał się, że rozwinie pewne _uczucia_.  
  
Z pewnością Jack był bardzo atrakcyjny, ale każdy nieśmiertelny miał jedną czy dwie cechy, które były intrygujące. Łatwo było mu współczuć, zwłaszcza, kiedy Pitch był świadkiem, jak ludzie przenikają przez Jacka, ale z drugiej strony było wiele samotnych duchów, które Pitcha w ogóle nie obchodziły. Przypuszczał, że to właśnie sposób w jaki Jack zachowywał się wokół dzieci przykuł jego uwagę. Zachowywał się niemal jak dobrotliwy starszy brat, zwłaszcza do dzieci z Burgess. Znał ich imiona i często prowadził jednostronne rozmowy o ich zainteresowaniach. Minęło wiele czasu od momentu, gdy on lub inny Strażnik, poświęcił swój czas, by spotykać się z dziećmi. Widzieć, że Jack to robi, pomimo tego że był dla nich niewidzialny, było inspirujące.  
  
To było wręcz _niemożliwe_ , by się w nim nie zakochać.  
  
Jack zauważył kilka razy, że Pitch go obserwuje i raz czy dwa pomachał do niego impertynencko, uważając pewnie, że ten sprawdza go, czy przypadkiem nie sprawia żadnych problemów. Nigdy nie zbliżył się do Pitcha i Król Koszmarów nigdy nie wyszedł z cienia, by go spotkać. Jack był prawie zawsze otoczony dziećmi, za każdym razem gdy Pitch miał czas i mógł go zobaczyć. To, że był Strażnikiem, nie zmieniało faktu, że był także Królem Koszmarów. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, jakie byłyby konsekwencje, jeśli przypadkowo odstraszyłby dzieci, z którymi bawił się Jack.  
  
Ale teraz doskonały pretekst do rozmów z Jackiem, _częstych_ rozmów z Jackiem, został mu podany na srebrnym półmisku. Jeśli Jack zgodziłby się zostać Strażnikiem, to Pitch mógłby go widywać w blisko miesięcznych odstępach, a nie parę razy w roku lub nawet mniej, tak jak dotychczas. Mieliby coś wspólnego, o czym mogliby rozmawiać i być może mógłby dość do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami oraz zaprosić Jacka na randkę bez martwienia się o dzieci, które mogłyby go zobaczyć.  
  
Wędrował ulicami Burgess rozglądając się dookoła, aż dostrzegł znajomą postać chodzącą po linii energetycznej. Wyszedł z cienia i pojawił się na najbliższym dachu. Pośpiesznie poprawił włosy i wygładził szatę, zanim odchrząknął.  
  
Jack prawie spadł, zaskoczony nagłym dźwiękiem, ale wiatr delikatnie przeniósł go na bardziej stabilne miejsce, którym okazał się dach, gdzie stał Król Koszmarów. Jack prychnął z udawaną irytacją, gdy wiatr rozwiał jego włosy. Spojrzał na Pitcha, unosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu.  
  
— Dobry wieczór, Jack — zaczął łagodnie. — Przyszedłem tutaj, by cię eskortować do domu Świętego Mikołaja.  
  
Jack zmrużył swoje niebieskie oczy.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Zapewniam cię, że nie jest to nic złego. Dowiesz się wszystkiego na miejscu. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Jack chwycił mocniej swoją laskę i zacisnął usta. — Będziesz mógł zobaczyć od środka pracownię Northa — dodał, mając nadzieję, że dość wesołym tonem.  
  
Jack wydawał się tym podekscytowany. Od lat próbował się włamać do tej pracowni.  
  
— W porządku, ale nie zostanę długo. Muszę jak najlepiej wykorzystać te nieliczne dni, które zostały do wiosny. — Wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując się z ostrożnością na kilka sekund, nim chwycił dłoń Pitcha.  
  
Kiedy weszli do głównego pomieszczenia w domku Świętego Mikołaja, Jack stał się odbiorcą kilku dość intensywnych spojrzeń, przez co poczuł się nieco niepewnie. Chwycił mocniej dłoń Pitcha. Król Koszmarów, w próbie zaoferowania komfortu, również uścisnął jego rękę. Jack odwrócił wzrok od zebranej grupy w pokoju i spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie. Nie próbował zabrać ręki i Pitch poczuł, jak fala zadowolenia przechodzi przez jego ciało.  
  
Wtedy też North musiał zacząć mówić, powodując, że wszyscy inni zaczęli się poruszać, rujnując ten moment.  
  
— I oto jest, Jack Frost!  
  
Otworzył szeroko ramiona. Tooth i jej wróżki wzięły to za sygnał, by poruszyć się do przodu, trzepocząc skrzydłami w podnieceniu.  
  
— Cześć, Jack! Dużo o tobie słyszałam i o _twoich zębach_!  
  
Jack puścił dłoń Pitcha, by trzymać przed sobą kij pod pewnym kątem niczym tarczę. Pitch zmarszczył brwi, zginając palce, już tęskniąc za kontaktem.  
  
— Moje... moje co? — zapytał Jack.  
  
Pióra Tooth nastroszyły się. Oczywisty znak, że zaraz sprawdzi jego zęby z pozwoleniem lub nie. Pitch gładko stanął między nimi. W połowie dlatego, że nie chciał niepotrzebnych przerw a w połowie dlatego, że nie chciał widzieć nikogo w pobliżu ust Jacka, nawet jeśli nie jest to w celu pocałowania go. I tak mógłby z tego powodu wpaść w _szał_.  
  
— Wierzę, że przedstawienie się będzie najlepszym wyjściem — stwierdził spokojnie.  
  
Tooth zaczerwieniła się i odleciała, ale jej zafascynowane wróżki dalej krążyły wokół głowy Jacka.  
  
— Sądzę, że wiem, kto jest kim — Jack powiedział z niewyraźnym uśmiechem. Pitch z łatwością go odwzajemnił.  
  
— W trosce o dobre maniery, proszę, pozwól mi... — przesunął się z powrotem do boku Jacka, obejmując jedną ręką jego ramiona —...przedstawić ci Toothianę.  
  
— Cześć! — Pomachała do niego. — Proszę, mów mi Tooth.  
  
— Sandy.  
  
Strażnik Snów uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzniósł kielich ajerkoniaku, pozdrawiając Jacka.  
  
— Nicholas Św. North.  
  
North zaśmiał się głośno.  
  
— Dobrze cię w końcu poznać.  
  
— Poznałeś już Bunny’ego.   
  
Jack zrelaksował się trochę i uśmiechnął się z wyższością do Herolda Wiosny. Bunny skrzyżował ramiona i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego.  
  
— A do kompletu Człowiek-Cień — dumał głośno Jack i Pitch pochylił się lekko.  
  
— Do twoich usług.  
  
— Dlaczego właściwie tu jestem?  
  
Pitch otworzył usta, żeby przekazać mu w łagodny sposób dobrą nowinę. Przecież takie rzeczy wymagały pewnej delikatności, ale North najwyraźniej preferował bardziej bezpośredni sposób.  
  
— Jesteś tu, bo zostałeś wybrany na nowego Strażnika!  
  
— Co? — Zmarszczył brwi i z pewną ostrożnością zrobił krok do tyłu, oddalając się od Pitcha. Był teraz bardzo nieufny. — Dlaczego? To musi być jakaś pomyłka.  
  
— Tak właśnie twierdziłem — prychnął Bunny.  
  
Pitch ledwo się powstrzymał przed tym, by obrócić się i warknąć na swojego kolegę z drużyny, kiedy błysk w oczach Jacka przygasł. Pitch widział go z podobnym spojrzeniem, gdy ludzie przez niego przechodzili, nie mogąc go dotknąć.  
  
— W każdym razie i tak byście mnie nie chcieli — stwierdził Jack pewny swoich słów zanim nie uśmiechnął się zarozumiałym uśmiechem, który łamał serce swoją sztucznością. — Nadaję się do bitwy na śnieżki i do zabaw. Wy macie ciężką pracę i ustalone terminy.  
  
— Jack — zaczął Pitch i wzrok młodego ducha skupił się na nim. — Wiem, że masz pewne zastrzeżenia dotyczące...  
  
— Ale zostałeś wybrany! I to przez Człowieka na Księżycu! — krzyknęła podekscytowana Tooth.  
  
Wydawało się jednak, że Jack był się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany tymi informacjami. Spojrzał na świetlik, jego oczy napotkały Księżyc.  
  
— Człowiek na Księżycu... — szepnął —... mówi do was?  
  
— Tak. — North ruszył do przodu, aż stanął koło Pitcha. — Powiedział nam, że jesteś nowym Strażnikiem.  
  
— Ale... Ale ja nie... — Skrzyżował ramiona i zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w Strażnika Nadziei. — Nie.  
  
— Nie? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem North. — Czyli odmawiasz?  
  
— Tak. Nie chcę być częścią twojego super tajnego klubu. _Nie jestem_ tacy jak wy. — Odwrócił się do Pitcha i jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał, ale wciąż był wyraźnie lekko zirytowany.  
  
— Czy możesz zabrać mnie do domu? Proszę.  
  
— Dobrze, właśnie uniknęliśmy...  
  
Bunny nagle zamilkł i wszyscy się obrócili, aby zobaczyć jak Sandy trzymał pysk Pooka. To chyba było najlepsze wyjście, że Sandy go uciszył, bo gdyby dokończył to zdanie, to Pitch nie byłby odpowiedzialny za swoje czyny.  
  
Spojrzawszy ostrzegawczo na wszystkich, karząc im w jednoznaczny sposób się wycofać. Przybrał współczujący wyraz twarzy i odwrócił się do Jacka.  
  
— Jack, czy zechciałbyś zamienić ze mną parę słów na osobności? — Zaoferował w uprzejmy sposób swoje ramię i duch zimy uśmiechał się, speszony. — Obiecuję, że zabiorę cię później do Burgess.  
  
— Pewnie, dlaczego nie. — Jack położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu przeszedł z nim przez pokój, ignorując spojrzenia innych Strażników.  
  
— Wiem, że masz pewne zastrzeżenia do tego i z pewnością wszystkie twoje obawy nie są bezpodstawne, ale uważam, że możesz być dobrym dodatkiem do naszego zespołu.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Ponieważ _widziałem cię_ — powiedział z mocą Pitch i Jack spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. — Wiem, jaki jesteś z dziećmi. Rozumiesz je dużo lepiej, niż my, bo jesteś gotowy poświęcić dla nich swój czas. To, co robisz, jest godne podziwu.  
  
Jack wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Po prostu się z nimi bawię. To nie jest nic wielkiego.  
  
— Ależ jest — zapewnił go. — To jest o wiele ważniejsze niż sądzisz. Czy nie oskarżyłeś Strażników o przekupywanie dzieci, by w nich wierzyli, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy?  
  
Obaj zignorowali pełne oburzenia sapnięcie Bunny’ego. Jack zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
  
— Pamiętasz to?  
  
— Oczywiście. Zrobiłeś na mnie wielkie wrażenie tamtego dnia. — Pitch uśmiechnął się lekko. — Miałem na myśli to, że możesz wnieść wiele do naszej grupy, jeśli dałbyś nam szansę. — Opuścił swoje ramię i odwrócił się do Jacka, ściskając jego zimne dłonie w swoich. — Wybór należy tylko do ciebie. Nikt nie może cię do tego zmusić.  
  
— Dobrze wiedzieć — odpowiedział Jack z suchym humorem. Pitch przyciągnął jego dłonie bliżej.  
  
Jeśli Jack nie zgodziły się zostać Strażnikiem, to może być jego jedyna okazja do tego.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz tego za zbyt niestosowne, ale chciałbym bardzo, żebyśmy... — Umilkł starając się znaleźć takie słowa, które nie były tak zobowiązujące, by odstraszyć Jacka. W końcu powiedział: — Czasem gdzieś wyszli. _Razem_.  
  
Jack gryzł dolną wargę, wpatrując się w niego niepewnie i Pitch życzył sobie, żeby to nie było tylko jego pobożne życzenia, ale wydawało się, że zimowy duch rumienił się. Chwyciwszy ręce Pitcha trochę mocniej i otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć...  
  
— To doskonały pomysł!  
  
North krzyknął nie wiadomo skąd i Jack instynktownie wyrwał swoje ręce z uścisku Pitcha, jakby został złapany na czymś niestosownym.  
  
Pitch zamknął oczy i liczył powoli do dziesięciu w czasie, gdy North mówił o tym, jak ich szóstka powinna spędzić ze sobą wspólnie czas, by Jack się do nich przekonał.  
  
— Zróbmy to nawet teraz!  
  
— Co? Nie sądzę, żeby był to najlepszy pomysł.  
  
Ale North był siłą nie do powstrzymania, zwłaszcza w obliczu przeciwności. Objąwszy ramieniem Jacka i zaczął prowadzić młodego ducha gdzieś indziej. Inni Strażnicy podążyli za swoim liderem. Pitch wziąwszy głęboki oddech i poszedł za nimi.  
  
Jeśli jedno światło, czy może dwa lub dziesięć zamigotało złowrogo, kiedy wzdychał, to po prostu rzucał winę na wadliwą instalację elektryczną lub na psotne elfy.  
  
Tym, co naprawdę Jack chciał zrobić, to zwiedzić pracownię Mikołaja, ale North zaśmiał się i klepnąwszy go po plecach, powiedział mu, że później będzie na to dużo czasu.  
  
Nawet jeśli Pitch _nie odczuwałby_ strachu, to było oczywiste, że Jack _nie uważał_ , że będzie jakieś później. Jack sądził, że gdy omówi im i pożegna się, to ich wspomnienia o nim prześlizgną się przez palce niczym woda i znikną.  
  
Pitch odczuwał niekontrolowaną pychę, gdy po pewnych nieszkodliwym zagłębieniu w jego emocjach odkrywa, że strach Jacka dotyczący zapomnienia nie obejmuje jego. Najwyraźniej jego skradanie się i oglądanie go z cienia sprawiło, że zimowy duch wniósł go na piedestał, ponieważ chłopiec jest pewny, że stosunek Pitcha do niego nie zmieni się niezależnie od tego czy zgodzi się na bycie Strażnikiem czy nie.  
  
I miał rację. Bycie Strażnikiem nie było dla wszystkich i szczerze mówiąc, Pitch nie mógł mieć do niego pretensji, że Jack jest niepewny co do grupy osób, które ignorowały go przez trzysta lat. Nawet Pitch, który czaił się w cieniu, miał z nim tylko jedną prawdziwą rozmowę do dzisiaj, ale i tak miał największą interakcję z chłopcem niż wszyscy obecni. To rzeczywiście było trochę przygnębiające.  
  
North i Tooth zasypywali zimowego ducha pytaniami: Gdzie chce iść? Co chce robić? Bunny jednak patrzył na to z dezaprobatą, a Sandy trzymał się przy Pitchu, od czasu do czasu uśmiechając się, jakby coś wiedział.  
  
— Ten wyraz twarzy nie pasuje do ciebie.  
  
Uśmieszek Sandy’ego stał się większy. Pitch przewrócił oczami.  
  
Jack przygryzł dolną wargę i rozglądał się ostrożnie, jakby szukał drogi ucieczki. Toot i North starali się go nie przytłoczyć. Zębowa Wróżka nadal nie otworzyła mu ust, a Święty Mikołaj starał się obniżyć swój głos, ale można było stwierdzić, że ich zapał się był jednak zbyt intensywny dla zimowego ducha.  
  
Pitch po raz kolejny stanął między Jackiem, a kimś innym stając się czymś w rodzaju żywej tarczy. Patrzył oschle na nadpobudliwą dwójkę Strażników.  
  
— Dajcie mu trochę przestrzeni. Przytłaczacie go.  
  
Tooth i North skruszeni cofnęli się.  
  
— Czy... Czy mogę wybrać dowolne miejsce? — zapytał cicho Jack.  
  
— Oczywiście. Wszystko w granicach rozsądku. — Pitch pochylił się, by szepnąć mu: — Przemycę cię później do pracowni, jeśli dalej będziesz chciał się po niej rozejrzeć.  
  
Odsunął się i Jack zaśmiał się radośnie.  
  
— W takim razie, chciałbym bardzo zobaczyć, gdzie mieszkasz.  
  
Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, ale nie tak bardzo jak sam Pitch. Duchy nie chciały odwiedzać jego królestwa, jeśli nie były do tego zmuszone, a jednak Jack wybrał odwiedzenie jego legowiska zamiast takich miejsc jak pałac Tooth, Nory lub Wyspę Sennych Piasków. Dobrze, to było niespodziewane, ale i przyjemne.  
  
— Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie.  
  
Jack kiwnął podekscytowany głową.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— No to ustalone. Pójdę po śnieżne kule. — North szykował się, by biec do swojego biura, ale Pitch chwycił go, zanim ten ma na to szansę.  
  
— Nie będą konieczne.  
  
Niespodziewanie, światła wokół nich zgasły. Pochłonął ich mrok.  
  
Sandy szybko doszedł do siebie, będąc nieco bardziej przyzwyczajony do tej szczególnej metody podróżowania Pitcha, ale wszyscy inni wylądowali zdezorientowani.  
  
— Następnym razem... — wysapał North —...proszę, poczekaj aż dostanę śnieżną kulę.  
  
— Dobrze. — Pitch delikatnie pomógł Jackowi podnieść się i podtrzymał gdy ten stracił równowagę. — Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Tak, tylko lekko kręci mi się w głowie. Przyzwyczaję się do tego.  
  
Gdy każdy upewnił się, że jest stanie chodzić bez przewracania się, Pitch oprowadził ich po masie nieużywanych pomieszczeń. Na początku, każdy Strażnik posiadał pokój na ich spotkania, zanim zorientowali się, że ustalenie jednego konkretnego miejsca spowoduje o wiele mniej zamieszania. Jack rozglądał się dookoła z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy przechodzili przez labirynt korytarzy, silnie zaciemnione wnęki i pokój w którym znajdował się własny Glob Pitcha, zanim zatrzymali się przed dużymi, rzeźbionymi w kamieniu drzwiami.  
  
— _Łał_. — Jack wyciągnął rękę i prześledził zawiłe rzeźbienia. — To jak drzwi do Morii z Władcy Pierścieni.  
  
Pitch nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi, ale Jack brzmiał odpowiednio pod wrażeniem, więc uznał to za komplement.  
  
Za pomocą miękkiego pchnięcia, drzwi się otworzyły. Weszli do środka. Pomieszczenie nie jest takie ciemne jak reszta legowiska Pitcha, bo pokój był planowany jako miejsce spotkań, ale i tak jest tutaj mniej światła niż w domu Świętego Mikołaja czy w Norze.  
  
Jach wędrował po pokoju, przeciągając dłonią po ścianie, pozostawiając ścieżkę lekko błyszczącego lodu. Wydawał się rozluźniony, tak jakby był w _domu_ , tak jakby mógł faktycznie mieszkać w takim miejscu jak to. Gdyby Pitch nie był dżentelmenem, a pozostałych Strażników by tu nie było... Ale on jest i inni również się tu znajdują, więc będzie musiał nad sobą zapanować.  
  
— Zaraz wrócę — powiedział, zanim poszedł do kuchni ufając, że Sandy utrzyma wszystko pod kontrolą przez te kilka minut, kiedy go nie będzie.  
  
Postawił czajnik na herbatę i umieścił na tacy sześć filiżanek, spodeczki i srebrne łyżeczki wraz z mlekiem, miodem oraz cukrem. Potem udał się na poszukiwania puszki z ciasteczkami i po odnalezieniu jej, ułożył ją na talerzu. Po zrobieniu tego, podszedł do kredensu po herbatę. Zatrzymawszy się przed nim i zmarszczył brwi na widok szerokiego wyboru.  
  
Nie wiedział, jaką herbatę lubi Jack.  
  
Bezgłośnie pojawił się przed Jackiem, który krzyknął zaskoczony i podskoczył, przyciskając rękę do klatki piersiowej. Pitch nie przejmuje się tym. Jest to normalny sposób, w jaki reagują inni, nie licząc Sandy’ego, który zna go na tyle długo, by się do niego przyzwyczaić i jedynie lekko mrugnąć, gdy Król Koszmarów podkrada się do niego.  
  
— Czy masz jakieś preferencje co do herbaty?  
  
— Herbata? — powtórzył Jack, gdy się już uspokoił. — Każda jedna będzie dobra.  
  
— Lubisz ziołową herbatę? Czarną? Białą? Oolong?  
  
— Um. — Jack potarł kark. — Nie jest znawcą herbaty. Może coś prostego?  
  
— Mogę zrobić coś prostego.  
  
Pitch przytaknął i znów zniknął pojawiając się w kuchni.  
  
Miętowa była zbyt Bożonarodzeniowa, Orange Pekoe była zbyt pospolita, Earl Grey nie pasował do Jacka, sam zaś uznawał, że do rumiankowej trzeba nabyć szczególnego smaku. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał takich problemów z wyborem herbaty. Razem z Sandym znają się wystarczająco długo, że wypróbowali już każdy rodzaj herbaty, a on chciał wybrać coś, co naprawdę zasmakuje Jackowi.  
  
To nie była _tylko_ herbata, to był sposób na życie.  
  
Zdjął czajnik z ognia, zanim woda zaczęła wrzeć i wyjął duży zaparzacz oraz pojemnik z liśćmi herbaty Apple Cinnamon. Zaczął przygotowywać herbatę.  
  
Kiedy z powrotem pojawił się w salonie, położył tacę na niskim stoliku, stojącym pośród krzeseł i kanap. Zauważył, że wszyscy byli cisi. Zbyt cisi.  
  
Ustawił wszystko i powoli zwrócił swój wzrok na innych. Każdy wyglądał tak, jakby chcieli być gdzieś indziej.  
  
Naprawdę, nie mógł ich zostawić nawet na chwilę, by nie stało się coś złego.  
  
— Czy coś mnie ominęło? — zapytał gawędziarskim tonem.  
  
Jack natychmiast odwrócił się do niego. Jego uśmiech był napięty, a oczy błyszczały... _Czy to były łzy?!_  
  
Pitch z trudnością powstrzymał gniew i zacisnął pięści, starając się nie udusić kogoś.  
  
— Pitch. — Jack prędko do niego podszedł. — Nie przegapiłeś niczego. Wielkanocny Kangur wskazał tylko coś, co jest oczywiste.  
  
Pracował przez wieki z Aster a Jackal ledwo znał przez pięćdziesiąt lat, ale i tak ciężko było mu nie wybrać swojego ulubieńca i nie wyrzucić Pooka, dopóki nie nauczy się zachowywać. Spojrzał uważnie na pozostałą trójkę. North i Tooth niezgrabnie starali się uniknąć jego wzroku. Sandy starał się coś przekazać ważnego napotykając barierę nie do przebycia.  
  
Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, uspokoił się. Bunny i Jack po prostu oddziaływali na siebie w niewłaściwy sposób i według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa ich niedawna konfrontacja zabolała ich obu. Pitch nie mógł stracić nerwów, dlatego że ktoś był niemiły dla osoby, którą _naprawdę_ lubił. Był ponad to.  
  
— Herbata jest prawie gotowa.  
  
Zaprowadził Jacka do małej, dwuosobowej kanapy i siadł razem z nim, gdy inni zajęli swoje miejsca. Przesunął filiżanki, by znalazły się w zasięgu jego ręki i zaczął nalewać herbatę.  
  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Jack bawił się swoimi kciukami, a uszy Bunny’ego zaczynały opadać.  
  
Może powinien przynieść coś mocniejszego niż herbata.  
  
Jack wziął swoją filiżankę i rozkoszował się jej zapachem, zanim westchnął z zadowoleniem. Dmuchnął na herbatę, aż z tej przestała unosić się para.  
  
— Pij swoją herbatę, Omyku.   
  
Uszy Bunny’ego poderwały się do góry.  
  
— Jesteś dość apodyktyczny, co nie, Śnieżynko? — Pomimo swoich słów, wziął filiżankę i zaczął pić herbatę.  
  
Napięcie u pozostałej trójki zniknęło, tylko po to by wzrosnąć u Pitcha.  
  
 _Już_ się dogadywali? Używali teraz czułych przezwisk? Wymagało dużo wysiłku niż kiedykolwiek ze strony Pitcha, by nie chwycić Jacka, przyciągnąć do siebie i syknąć na innych, że on jest _jego_. Często ujawniał swoją dramatyczną naturę, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Ciężko było być dżentelmenem, który nie odstrasza potencjalnych partnerów.  
  
Jack wciąż schładzał swoją herbatę do odpowiedniej temperatury do picia i subtelnie przesuwał swój wzrok z jednego Strażnika do drugiego, oceniając ich w milczeniu. Gdy jego wzrok skupił się na Królu Koszmarów, ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie.  
  
Pitch mógł się zatracić w tych oczach. Były takie duże i niebieskie z przebłyskiem czegoś niewiarygodnie potężnego tuż pod powierzchnią. Zastanawiał się, czy Jack czuje się podobnie, gdy patrzy w jego oczy, bo zimowy duch jeszcze nie odwrócił wzroku...  
  
Tooth zakasłała lekko w pieść, przez co ich kontakt wzrokowy został zerwany.  
  
— Jack... — zaczęła cicho —...jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałabym zapytać, dlaczego nie chcesz do nas dołączyć?  
  
Jack wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Uważam, że nie jest to naprawdę konieczne. To jest cała, no wiesz. — Zrobił ruch dłonią jakby ogarniał wszystko. — Do tej pory nigdy ze mną nie rozmawialiście. To w porządku, jesteście bardzo zajęci, rozumiem to. Jeśli jednak zainteresowaliście się mną, bo Manny wam kazał, cóż... — spojrzał na dół na swoją herbatę, odmawiając podniesienia wzroku —...będzie lepiej, jeśli się rozstaniemy i wrócimy do tego co było. — Wypił do końca herbatę i zamknął z determinacją oczy.  
  
Tooth przygryzła wargę, North wiercił się na swoim miejscu, uszy Bunny’ego ponownie opadły, a Sandy zgarbił się. Żadne z nich nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. Wydaje się, że to Pitch musiał ratować ten dzień od kompletnej katastrofy.  
  
— Jack...  
  
— Nie miałbym jednak nic przeciwko, jeśli wyszedłbyś od czasu do czasu z cienia, by ze mną porozmawiać.  — Jack bezmyślnie bawił się swoją filiżanką. — Kto wie, może ci się to spodoba, Człowieku Cieniu.  
  
Pitch nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek czuł takie _ciepło_.  
  
— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, wyjść z cienia? — spytał North z zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
  
— Pitch ma zwyczaj sprawdzania mnie od czasu, kiedy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy.  
  
— Nie chciałem odstraszyć dzieci, ale teraz, kiedy mam twoją zgodę, z pewnością naprawię mój błąd.  
  
Jack uśmiechnął się do niego.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
— Poczekajcie, jak długo się znacie? — spytała Tooth, spoglądając na nich z niepokojącą intensywnością.  
  
— Od Wielkanocy w 68' — odpowiedzieli razem, spoglądając na siebie z wesołością.  
  
Wtedy zobaczyli wyraz twarzy Bunny’ego i nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu.  
  


OoO

  
Sandy podejrzewał, że nie jest to zwyczajna wizyta, odkąd po raz pierwszy ujrzał, jak Pitch zachowuje się wokół Jacka. W rzeczywistości był bardzo dumny ze sposobu, w jaki jego stary przyjaciel sobie radził. Z jego postawy wynika jasno, że nie chciał przestraszyć Jacka, dlatego zachowywał się jak idealny dżentelmen.  
  
To było bardzo urocze. Sandy nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego Pitcha. Miłość sprawiła, że wydawał się łagodniejszy, bardziej przystępny. Pasowało mu to.  
  
Tooth była następną osobą, która odgadła. Wpatrywała się w jeszcze nie do końca parę zakochanych gołąbków z szeroko otwartymi oczami, będąc ciekawa i jednocześnie upokorzona, jakby bycie świadkiem tych uczuć u Pitcha powodowało u niej dyskomfort. Sandy jej nie obwiniał. On sam uważał Pitcha za bezpłciowego lub aromantycznego, a znał go dłużej.  
  
Uważnie obserwował parę, śledząc jak ich nogi czasami się dotykają, gdy Jack przesuwał się na swoim miejscu. Zauważył sposób, w jaki zimowy duch pochyla się w stronę Pitcha, ciążąc ku niemu bardziej niż do nich. Spokojnie odnotował każdy moment, gdy Król Koszmarów przyjmował wygląd zakochanego szczeniaka. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli nie byliby w pokoju razem z nimi, to już Pitch klęczałby przed Jackiem oświadczając mu się.  
  
To wymagało kilku subtelnych działań połączonych razem: Pitch chowający kosmyk włosów Jacka za ucho, przesunięcie dłoni w dół jego szyi, trzymanie przez Króla Koszmarów ramienia na oparciu kanapy za zimowym duchem, żeby Bunny również to zrozumiał. Wydawał się jeszcze bardziej poruszony niż Tooth. Otworzył usta, by wygłosić komentarz, ale Sandy ze spokojem kopnął go w kolano, zanim ten ma szansę coś powiedzieć i spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
  
North, kochany North, wydawał się obojętny na wszystko. Rozmawiał z Jackiem, o ich prawdziwej pracy. Nie wyglądało na to, by zauważał jak kapryśny stawał się nastrój Pitcha, gdy ten nie był już w centrum uwagi Jacka. Prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebował czegoś naprawdę dużego, żeby to zrozumieć, a może potem i duch zimowy zorientuje się, jak bardzo Pitch go lubi.  
  
Sandy popijał swoją herbatę i czekał.  
  


OoO

  
Jack rozkwitał pod jego uwagą. Czasami w pośpiechu potykał się o słowa lub nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na pewne rzeczy, ale wyraźnie było widać, że cieszył się nagłym zainteresowaniem swoją osobą. Tak bardzo, iż nie dostrzegał, że Pitch coraz bardziej zmniejszał dzielącą ich odległość, aż ta przestała istnieć.  
  
Z Jackiem dociśniętym do swojego boku, mógł niemal zignorować szalejącą w nim zazdrość jaką czuł do Northa za kradzież uwagi chłopca od siebie. Niemal.  
  
North wspomniał coś o swoich dniach jako Król Bandytów i zachwycony Jack pochylił się na swoim miejscu.  
  
Tak nie będzie.  
  
— Jeśli zaczniesz opowiadać o byciu Królem Bandytów, to ja opowiem o swoich czasach jako Kosmiczny Pirat — stwierdził spokojnie. Wystarczyło to jednak, by Jack z powrotem skupił się na nim i to wszystko czego chciał.  
  
— Byłeś piratem?  
  
— _Kosmicznym Piratem_ , a także Kapitanem. — Jack miał milion pytań i Pitch chętnie na nie odpowie w późniejszym czasie, kiedy będą sami. — Powiedziałbym ci więcej o mojej nikczemnej przeszłości, ale nie jest to historia do opowiadania w dobrym towarzystwie.  
  
Jack popatrzył na innych ze świadomością.  
  
— W takim razie w innym czasie?  
  
— Z przyjemnością. — Pitch uśmiechnął się. — Kiedy tylko będziesz miał czas, by wpaść. Z chęcią opowiem ci o wszystkim.  
  
— Nie jesteś zbyt zajęty obowiązkami Strażnika?  
  
— Och, Jack. — Pitch w bardzo elegancki sposób chwycił jedną z dłoni Jacka, patrząc mu w oczy w, mając nadzieję, bardzo sugestywny sposób. — Zawsze będę miał dla ciebie czas.  
  
North natychmiast po tych słowach zadławił się herbatą.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest. — Machał uspokajająco do innych i spojrzał zaskoczony na Pitcha.  
  
Pitch zamruczał pod nosem i nie puścił dłoni Jacka, nawet jeśli ten już na niego nie patrzył. Nie starał się ukrywać swoich uczuć, więc nic dziwnego, że koledzy z jego drużyny po kolei dostrzegali to i zaczynali się czuć tak, jakby się im narzucali. Może z wyjątkiem Sandy’ego, który prawdopodobnie uznawał tę sytuację za zabawną. Wszyscy teraz byli przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu świadomi jego uczuć i może podejmą odpowiednie działania.  
  
I przez to miał na myśli to, że odejdą, by mógł w spokoju zabiegać o zimowego ducha.  
  
Powinien wiedzieć, że pozostali zamiast ich opuścić, zostaną na dłużej. Przynajmniej obietnica następnego razu wciąż rozbrzmiewała między nim a Jackiem.  
  
Po godzinie od ich przybycia, Jack zaczął się wiercić na swoim miejscu. Nie było to nic niepokojącego, zwykłe kompulsywne zaciskanie dłoni na swoim kiju, krzyżowanie i rozprostowywanie nóg, opieranie się o róg kanapy, by zająć jak najmniej miejsca. Ich czas razem zbliżał się do końca i po raz pierwszy Jack był chętny do odejścia, aby mógł znów poczuć się samotny oraz pozostawiony samemu sobie.  
  
Wciąż nie miał stu procentowej pewności, że nie zostanie przez nich zapomniany od razu po tym, jak odmówi bycia Strażnikiem. Nic więc dziwnego, że chciał wybrać wyjście, które przyniesie mu jak najmniej bólu.  
  
Czekał, aż nastanie przerwa w dyskusji, by powiedzieć, że odchodzi.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz już odejść, to pozwól, że odprowadzę cię na powierzchnię, ale... — Pitch stanął —... chciałbym bardzo z tobą porozmawiać zanim odejdziesz.  
  
Inni w końcu wzięli to za wskazówkę, że czas odejść.  
  
Tooth niemal potknęła się na swojej drodze do drzwi, co było niezłym wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę jej możliwość latania, wykrzykując, że musi koniecznie wracać do swojej pracy. Przed wyjściem zbliżyła się do Jacka. Kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach i patrząc mu wprost w oczy powiedziała:  
  
— Obiecaj mi, że będziesz używać nici dentystycznej.  
  
Jack, pomimo tego, że był zdezorientowany, kiwnął głową.  
  
Bunny był kolejną osobą, która ich opuściła. Nie pożegnał się, jedynie leniwie ich pozdrowił przed otworzeniem tunelu i skoczeniem w niego. Wyraźnie chciał się stąd wydostać, zanim mógłby zobaczyć zbyt wiele.  
  
North wyglądał tak jakby chciałby dać Jackowi jeden ze swoich miażdżących uścisków, ale zadowolił się klepnięciem go w plecy.  
  
— Zastanów się nad zostaniem Strażnikiem, dobrze? To jest ważna decyzja, weź cały czas jaki jest ci potrzebny. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz w okolicach Bieguna Północnego, to dam ci pełną wycieczkę po mojej pracowni.  
  
A potem w pomieszczeniu zostały trzy osoby.  
  
Pitch spojrzał znacząco na Sandy’ego, a Strażnik Snów podniósł brwi i przechylił głowę udając zmieszanego. Boogieman zmrużył oczy. Sandy prychnął bezdźwięcznie i wstał z fotela.  
  
Bardzo powoli i uważnie informuje Jacka, że byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby odpowiedzieć na wszelkie pytania chłopca przed opuszczeniem ich na chmurze złożonej z Sennego Piasku.  
  
Jack machnął mu na pożegnanie i patrzył za nim, aż ten zniknął mu z pola widzenia, dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Pitcha. Och, jak  cudownie mieć całą tą uwagę ponownie skupioną na sobie.  
  
— O czym chciałeś rozmawiać?  
  
Pitch wyprostował się i starał się opanować emocje.  
  
— Na Biegunie spytałem się cię o coś, ale obawiam się, że nie zrozumiałeś mnie do końca. — Pitch podszedł do niego na tyle blisko, że Jack musiał odchylić lekko głowę, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. — Kiedy cię poprosiłem o wspólne wyjście, to zaproszenie obejmowało tylko _ciebie_.  
  
— Och. — Jack zamrugał, rumieniąc się lekko. — Tak myślałem na początku, ale wtedy North... uznałem, że zaproszenie obejmuje wszystkich — plątał się. Jego policzki stawały się coraz ciemniejsze.  
  
— Mówiąc to miałem na myśli randkę. Oczywiście, nie jesteś do niczego zmuszony. Byłbym bardzo zaszczycony, gdybyś nie odmówił, ale...  
  
— Chciałbym — przerywał mu Jack. To jedno słowo wystarczy, by wszystkie trybiki w głowie Pitcha się zatrzymały.  
  
— Jesteś pewny?  
  
Jack skinął głową.  
  
— Widziałeś... _widziałeś mnie_. Kiedy tylko cię dostrzegałem, ty patrzyłeś na mnie. Lubię, gdy inni mnie dostrzegają, zwłaszcza gdy ty to robisz. — Patrzył na swoje stopy. — Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Powiedziałeś, że mam wybór, czy chcę być Strażnikiem, ale i tak wierzysz we mnie. Wierzysz, że mogę coś dać z siebie. — Pitch położył dłonie na policzkach Jacka i podniósł jego głowę, aż ich wzrok się spotkał. Zimowy duch uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. — Nikt nie wierzył we mnie wcześniej. — Jego głos był odrobinę płaczliwy i Pitch nie pragnął niczego więcej niż zażegnać go pocałunkami, ale zwalcza w sobie ten impuls.  
  
— Wierzę w ciebie. Zawsze będę w ciebie wierzyć.  
  
Jack pochylił się do przodu i oparł czoło o pierś Pitcha.  
  
— Jak długo mnie lubisz?  
  
— Od czasu kiedy przemówiłeś do mnie bez strachu. — Objął Jacka, przyciągając go bliżej. — Kocham cię od dziesięcioleci.  
  
Jack cofnął się zaskoczony i przez jedną straszną chwilę Pitch pomyślał, że posunął się za daleko i powiedział za wiele, przekroczył granice i teraz Jack pozostawi go bez jednego spojrzenia wstecz.  
  
— Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? — Jack zapytał z niedowierzaniem, ale w ogóle nie zły. Pitch nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek poczuł taką ulgę.  
  
— Zawsze kiedy cię widziałem, byłeś otoczony dziećmi. Wiem, jak opiekuńczy jesteś wobec nich. Jeśli podszedłbym, wystraszyłbym je i byłbyś na mnie zły.  
  
Jack zaśmiał się.  
  
— Teraz przynajmniej to wiem. Będziemy musieli nadrobić stracony czas.  
  
Pitch zamrugał. To prawie brzmiało tak jakby... ale to pewnie było tylko życzeniowe myślenie...  
  
Jack chwycił go za ramiona i pociągnął w dół, by połączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Był on pozbawiony wdzięku, zbyt brutalny oraz _cudownie doskonały_ i to _Jack_ go zainicjował. To Jack go pocałował, a nie odwrotnie. Ciężko było mu się skupić, jego myśli skupiały się na: usta, dotyk warg, Jack całował go. Jack _całował_ go.  
  
To niesamowite jak niewiele trzeba, by jego mózg zmienił się w papkę.  
  
Jack zaczynał się odsuwać i Pitch nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przejął inicjatywę. Przesunął palcami po włosach zimowego ducha i sunął językiem wzdłuż jego warg. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy Jack z westchnięciem uchylił wargi.  
  
Pitch był dżentelmenem. Był _dżentelmenem_.  
  
Jack przyległ do niego, chwytając jego ramiona i pozwalając, by kij upadł ze stukotem na ziemię. Z każdą mijaną sekundą, kiedy był połączony z Jackiem w ten sposób, determinacja Pitcha upadała niczym mur, który był rozbierany cegła po cegle. Król Koszmarów nie chciał się zatrzymać, ale co jeśli za bardzo naciskał na Jacka? Nie mógłby ze sobą żyć, gdyby zimowy duch czuł się do tego przymuszony.  
  
Próbował przerwać pocałunek, ale tym razem to _Jack_ mu na to nie pozwolił, a on nie potrafi odmówić mu czegokolwiek.  
  
Zajęło to krótki czas w wieczności, o wiele za krótko, by Jack odsunął się. Miał zamknięte oczy, rumieniec zdobił jego policzki, oddech brzmiał niczym westchnięcia, a wargi były opuchnięte. A to wszystko było za sprawą Pitcha.  
  
— Łał, to było... _łał_ — westchnął.  
  
Pitch, będąc z siebie bardzo zadowolony, oparł brodę na czubku głowy Jacka.  
  
— Powinienem wkrótce odejść. Zostało tylko kilka dni do końca zimy.  
  
Pitch niechętnie go puścił. Gdy zima się skończy, Jack będzie go odwiedzał przez cały czas. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by przeszkadzać zimowemu duchowi w pracy, nawet jeśli desperacko tego pragnął.  
  
Jack pochylił się, by odzyskać swój kij, a kiedy się wyprostował, spojrzał spod rzęs na Pitcha, który chciał ponownie go pocałować.  
  
— Czy chcesz iść zemną? Słońce jeszcze nie wstało w Burgess, więc nie będzie żadnych dzieci na zewnątrz. Stworzę na szybko jakąś śnieżycę i będziemy mogli obserwować ich reakcje, kiedy się obudzą i zobaczą ostatni śnieg w tym sezonie. — Jack powoli zaoferował mu dłoń.  
  
Pitch nawet się nie zastanawiał.  
  
— Z przyjemnością — powiedział, podchodząc do Jacka i zaplatając ich palce.  
  
Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Jacka zaparł mu dech w piersiach.  
  
 _Fin_  
  
*Leprechaun (czyt. _leprikon_ , irl. _leipreachán_ ) – w mitologii irlandzkiej zamieszkujący Irlandię rodzaj skrzata.


End file.
